


Disseminate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [53]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mentions of clone's rights, refugee work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Disseminate- to dispense objects; to distributeZier loved to organize, that's how he got his name. It's also how he found himself at the head of the Republic's refugee organization.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Disseminate

War brought destruction, and with the destruction brought refugees, and with refugees, organization was necessary to properly relocate people. This was Zier’s job. He had gotten his name from his brothers because he organized everything, his meager possessions, his brother’s possessions, his food, his schedule. For all that he was ridiculed for it, it came in handy when organizing the various peoples. It was what got him in charge of the Republic’s relocation group. 

There was much prejudice against him because he was a clone and nat-borns didn’t like that, but they couldn't argue with his results. What would take most two days, he had entire towns relocated in one. He had once gotten an entire city off of a moon about to be destroyed by an oncoming asteroid. It would have been a break from the war if it wasn't more dire and pressing than his usual run.

He was content with his job but hoped one day he could use his skills to organize his brothers. Perhaps they would be free, perhaps he could set up their own government… But alas they were only the delusions of a dreamer and it would almost certainly never happen. But at least he could make his life count by saving as many as he could.


End file.
